The Crush
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: A world from one has been destroyed. The love from another is created. Can they overcome ego and war? This is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover, but its not like you're use to. Please read and review.
1. The Destruction and The Meeting

"The Crush" Part One - The Destruction and The Meeting  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Summery: A world from one has been destroyed. The love from another is created. Can they overcome ego and war? This is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover, but its not like you're use to. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing belong to me. I wouldn't mind owning Wufei or Heero, but Sadly, I don't. If you plan to sue me, you going to look very stupid when the only thing you get from me is a half eaten candy bar, two pennies, and a neat metallic colored pink (which, by the way, is out of ink).  
  
So, on with the story.  
  
************************************************  
  
Wufei watched as the colony was destroyed. The last of his family, his clan, killed before his eyes. He was crying inside but only rage showed on his face. With a cry used Shenlong and obliterated the soldiers that had caused the horrible event.   
  
With his task complete Wufei just stared out at the remains of the mobile suits. His monitor came on suddenly. Duo's face appeared.  
  
"Wu-man?!" Duo almost shouted. "You alright?"  
  
"Yes, Maxwell." Wufei all but grunted. He didn't want to talk to the braided baka right now. Quatre's image replaced Duo's.  
  
"Wufei, we're going to the Moon Kingdom for repairs. Do you wish to come?" Quatre's kind voice flowed into Wufei's cockpit.  
  
"Sure, Winner. I'm coming." And Wufei followed Quatre to the Moon.  
  
************************************************  
  
As the gundams landed, people rushed all around on the moon surface. They were landing near the moon palace; therefore, protection and guards were placed around. A man walked up to the pilots.  
  
"Sirs, do you have permission to dock here?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Quatre said pulling out an envelope which was open. The man took a letter out, read it through, and placed it back inside the envelope. "Everything seems to be in order. Come this way." They began to follow the man.  
  
Wufei was not paying attention to the people around him. This was very much unlike him. H e normally studied everything silently. Now, though, he was thinking of the destruction that had just come to his line of people.  
  
Faintly, he heard Duo ask Quatre how he got up docking and an escort to the palace.  
  
"Long ago, I was told I was distantly related to the Moon's royal line. So, my father had many businesses with the Queen here. After his death, she sent a letter, which invited myself, any of my sisters, and friends, to visit. I thought it might be relaxing."  
  
"Wow!" Wufei heard the baka say in awe. He grunted again and turned away from the groups. He walked out into a large garden. Flowers were in bloom all around him, all colors blending together. It was peaceful.  
  
That is, until he heard a giggle. She turned to the sound. Standing not but five feet away was a girl. She looked to be around his age, maybe a year younger. She had long blond hair; let loose and flowing freely down her back. She wore white and blue, much like himself, and had a blue headband covering her forehead.  
  
She giggled again, for a butterfly was tickling her face. He almost choked at the sight. Her blue eyes held a brightness he'd only seen one other place, and yet, it was painful to think of his past. He coughed.  
  
She girl glanced his way, showing she knew he'd been there for a while. She smiled and turned. Again he didn't like how he felt like blushing. Angrily, he mentally scolded himself. 'She's nothing but a weak onna and you want to blush!?'  
  
"Hello." She said kindly. "Who are you?" Wufei was taken back by the warmth and strength in her voice. He shook his head. Then snorted.  
  
"Weak female." He grunted out. She looked shocked for a moment, but smiled again.  
  
"I'm Usagi." She replied. He didn't really want to talk, no matter want this girl sounded like.  
  
"I don't wish to waste my time on you." He said. He rounded to look at some lilies. Usagi looked very mush put out.  
  
"But…" She started. "I just want to be your friend."  
  
"Friendships are hazardous in battles." Wufei whispered.  
  
"There are no battle here." He looked up suddenly. Her voice was very sincere.  
  
"You must be naïve. There are hundreds of battles going on now. I just came from one." He didn't know why he was still talking.  
  
"Friendships can be helpful too. They can give you strength." She replied again. She sounded a lot wiser than he'd given her credit for. "There are no battles here."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. 'Fool!' He chided himself. 'She's a stupid, weak female. How much could she know?'  
  
"Here." She placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "On the moon, the heart is the most important. No battles take place in the heart, therefore, none take place on the moon."  
  
"You are wrong. The heart has the toughest battle of all."  
  
"No; the mind does. The heart is always right, it just depends of how well it is aligned with the mind and soul." She answered. He blinked. She smiled and continued.  
  
"I like your eyes. So dark, so much depth. You are hurting. Why?" She asked gently. He pulled back.  
  
"What do you know?!" Wufei yelled, breaking the spell over them. "Your nothing but a weak, spoiled onna. You've probably never seen battles or had great loss. Leave me alone."  
  
Usagi took a step back. "I'm sorry." She whispered, turned, and ran. Wufei lost sight of her as she rounded a bush. He heard his name being called.  
  
"Wufei!" It was Quatre. Another, louder voice echoed along with his. "Wu-man!" Maxwell.  
  
"Coming." He grumbled. He took one last glance down the path Usagi had disappeared, and began to walk towards the voices.  
  
************************************************  
  
Wufei walk with Quatre and Duo back to the palace and into a large, conference room. Seated high on a throne was Queen Serenity. Seated around the table were Heero and Trowa with five unfamiliar girls, and an unknown guy.  
  
"Finally," The queen said. "Thank you for coming, friend of Quatre."  
  
"Wufei bowed, Chinese style, form the waist. Duo laughed.  
  
"Maxwell, quiet."  
  
"It's alright. Quatre has told me plenty about you, Wufei Chang." She smiled gently, and Wufei was suddenly reminded of the girl, Usagi. "I'm sorry for your losses."  
  
"I am okay, your majesty." He said, respect showing in his voice. "Do not worry about me."  
  
"Let me introduce you young gentlemen to my daughters court." The girl and one guy stood. "This is Minako, of Venus. Next to her is Rei, of Mars. On her left is Makoto, of Jupiter. The little one is Hotaru, of Saturn. And the pair is Michiru and Haruka, of Neptune and Uranus respectively." She girls all nodded slightly at the boys. "Girls, this is Quatre, my daughter distant cousin, and his friends Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo."  
  
"Your majesty, where is your daughter?" Quatre asked. Neither Heero nor Trowa looked too interested with the girls. Duo looked mildly interested with the pattern on the wall.  
  
"She, and her last guardian Ami, of Mercury, were in the gardens I last heard." She tuned. "Here they come."  
  
Over the rise of the stairs a blond head appeared, along with one of blue. She princess of the moon rushed forward to stand in front of her mother, panting slightly, with her companion beside her. Wufei was shocked, but made sure not to show it.  
  
Beside him, Duo mumbled something about a babe, and Wufei noticed drool escaping the corner of his mouth.  
  
"May I introduce to you, Ami, of Mercury, and Princess Serenity, of the Moon." Queen Serenity said. Princess Serenity smiled.  
  
"Call me Usagi, please." And she smiled at him. Wufei think he might have blushed.  
  
************************************************  
Okay, a new story. I thought it might be cute to do a Wufei/Usagi pairing. Plus, if you haven't noticed, Wufei and Trowa have the best body builds out of the group. I just now noticed that Heero and Quatre are kinda scrawny, and Duo is kinda in the middle.  
Wufei is a favorite of mine, and I normally put him with Rei, but I thought, what the hey! I'll be original.  
Hope you liked it.  
Lady Rinehart  



	2. Usagi Is Not Weak

"The Crush" Part One - Usagi Is Not Weak  
Lady Rinehart  
  
Summery: A world from one has been destroyed. The love from another is created. Can they overcome ego and war? This is a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Crossover, but its not like you're use to. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing belong to me. I wouldn't mind owning Wufei or Heero, but Sadly, I don't. If you plan to sue me, you going to look very stupid when the only thing you get from me is a half eaten candy bar, two pennies, and a neat metallic colored pink pen (which, by the way, is out of ink).  
  
So, on with the story.  
  
******************************************  
  
Wufei huffed as he walked down the corridor with the other boys. He'd been surprised that the girl he'd met in the garden had been the princess. As he thought back to their meeting, he came to the conclusion that he should have know.  
  
The five boys stopped as their guard did. They had stopped in front of a large wooden door. The hall they were in was large, but only had about three doors in total. The guard bowed slightly.  
  
"These rooms are at you disposal. Two will, I think, have to share."  
  
"I'll go with Trowa, okay?" Quatre said. The others nodded, knowing about Trowa and Quatre's relationship. Heero grumbled something about not being with the braided baka.  
  
"Fine!" Duo huffed. "I'll room with Wu-man since Heero doesn't want me to room with him." Heero nodded briefly, before going into one of the rooms. Wufei tried to stop him.  
  
"No please…" He sighed. Trowa and Quatre had already gone in their rooms.  
  
"Come one Wu-man. Lets go!" Duo tugged childishly on Wufei's arm. Wufei smacked the indigo-eyed pilot.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled slightly. "This is injustice." Duo shrugged but walked away.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Wu-man!" Duo shook the other boy. Wufei had been moaning in his sleep for a while now, and Duo had woken up. Their room was separated into two smaller rooms, so they didn't sleep near each other. Duo just had really sensitive hearing. "Wu-man!" He tried again.  
  
"Mmmm." Duo blushed. 'He must be dreaming of nasty little things.' Horns suddenly appeared on Duo's head as he grinned mischievously. He went into the bathroom.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Wha!!" Wufei yelled as he woke with a start. He was soaked with cool water. He looked for the culprit.  
  
"MAXWELL! What the hell did you do that for?!" He shouted.  
  
"You seemed to need to be cooled down." Sarcasm was dripping with each word. Duo laughed before running as Wufei jumped up.  
  
Wufei blushed as he chased Duo. He scolded himself none the less. 'Thinking like that!' He mentally shouted. 'She nothing but a weak onna!' He continued to chase Duo.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Wu-man has a crush!" Duo sang happily. Wufei had his sword and looked about ready to slice Duo's head off. Quatre smiled.  
  
"On who?"  
  
"I don't know." Duo said. "But he had some pretty steamy dreams last night…" He grinned wickedly.  
  
"Maxwell! Shut up!" Wufei said, his face growing hotter. He didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from anger.  
  
"Wufei has a cr--" His voice was cut off by a hand. They had reached the training hall, and Wufei had silence Duo. Inside the room stood four girls. Two had swords while the others were punching at bags.  
  
"Hello." Quatre said cheerfully. Haruka glared at them, not liking being disturbed from training. Makoto's eyes glazed over as she saw the cute guys. Michiru smiled politely, and Usagi lowed her sword to say hi.  
  
Wufei blushed brightly, along with the other guys, noticing what the girls were wearing. Each had on tight suits that covered the entire body. Michiru had a long skirt on also, and Haruka had a very baggy pair of pants and shirt on over hers. Hotaru only wore a long shirt, and Usagi wore a pair of baggy pants of her attire.  
  
"Hello ladies!" Duo said, finally getting Wufei's hand of his mouth. The he blinked. "What a minute? Aren't you a guy?" He pointed at Haruka. The girls laughed.  
  
"No." Haruka said simply.  
  
"Well, anyway. Ignore the braided baka. We wanted to train." Heero said, in a monotone like voice.  
  
"Sure." Usagi said. "We were training also." Wufei couldn't hold his snort in. "What?"  
  
"Women, training?" He said. "Why waste the time. You all just weak onna." Usagi looked down slightly; remembering that this was how their last conversation had started and how bad it ended.  
  
"Ya think?" Haruka said. "Come on, I'll take ya." Usagi stepped up.  
  
"Please, let me." She smiled at Wufei you blushed slightly. He grumbled.  
  
"I can't fight you. You might get hurt."  
  
"I won't; I promise."  
  
"Fine." He took up his sword and balanced it in one hand. "May I use this?"  
  
"Alright." The fight began. Wufei made the mistake of not taking Usagi seriously. She attacked and he only stopped from getting his head cut off by a mere second. "Don't underestimate me." She said jumping back.  
  
They exchanged bows, neither getting through the other's guard. Wufei was surprised at how well she handled her sword. He saw an opportunity and took his chance.  
  
Drawing her sword to the side with his own, he quickly brought a leg out to trip her. He was going to get the win when she was on the ground. His plan did work the way he wanted. Instead of her going down alone, she fell forward and on top of him. He closed his eyes briefly.  
  
He opened his eyes and met startled blue ones looking worriedly down at him. She lay atop him, on her stomach. Their faces were mere centimeter away. She let a gasp through her lips and Wufei felt her hot breath on his lips. He gulped.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She said. She sat up, straddling his stomach in the process. Wufei didn't like how he was reaction to this girl. 'Stupid!' He mentally shouted. She picked herself off the ground and put a hand down to help him up.  
  
He looked at her hand. He took it. 'I shouldn't have done that!' He thought. 'This shows I'm weak and need help.'  
  
"Well, looks like you beat the princess." Haruka said. "I congratulate you. No one has ever done that. Not even me and I'm the one who taught her."  
  
"Uh, thanks." He had never released Usagi's hand, liking the way it felt in his larger one. Usagi did so too. Both were blushing.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan." Hotaru said. "You had studies in a few minute. We've got to go." Usagi reluctantly released Wufei's hand.  
  
"Thanks for the fight. You're very good." She smiled brightly. "Bye!" She turned to walk with her friends. Wufei watched for a second before gruffly stated,  
  
"Good bye." She tilted her head to smile at him, and left. Wufei stared after her. Duo came up behind him.  
  
"Wu-man and Usagi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes lo--" Duo sand until a hand grabbed his neck.  
  
"Die, Maxwell!" Wufei shouted squeezing Duo's neck tighter. Trowa and Quatre had to pull him off. Heero was smirking.  
  
"Why'd you stop me?"  
  
"You can't kill Duo, Wufei." Quatre said.  
  
"Why not?" He shouted.  
  
"Because you truly love me and need me!" Duo supplied. Wufei grumbled. Duo began to sing again.  
  
******************************************  
  
Faintly, as Usagi and her friend rounded the corner near the training hall heard a loud voice.  
  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
******************************************  
  
Short, I know. But it's here. I wanted to apologize for saying Heero and Quatre were scrawny. They are, but both are still cute. ::Ri-chan hugs her GW dolls closely:: I love them all! Wufei most of all! Heero second best! They're the best!  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
